


Everyday

by Mizore12 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little twisted, AU, Angels, Creepy, Delinquent Eren, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, He acts like one anyway, Horror, Levi's so angsty and angry, M/M, Man Eren is a little mean, Not be confused with angles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quick updates tho, Satan Erwin, Short Chapters, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for sucking guys, That's correct right?, Unf, frick frack, k thanks, read if you want, real cute, slow-ish build, they do the do earlier than expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mizore12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Demons and Angels exist, Eren Jaeger can't help but fall for his kidnapper, a fallen Angel; Levi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

What if I told you, the world isn't what it seems? 

Demons, Angels, they're all real. I, Eren Jaeger, am a high-class demon. Part of the noble Jaeger clan no less. This world is screwed up. Wars break out, starvation continues to kill of millions and of course, everyone turns a blind eye to it all. All too busy caught up in their own little worlds. I wanted to change that. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to help those who needed help. I could have had I not have been born a Demon. We demons are the bringers of death. We can't help. We are the ones to spread disrepair, famine, plagues. There was something contrary to humans beliefs. 

We weren't the bad guys. 

No, the Angels were the ones who were bad. Most demons kept themselves to themselves. They simply blended in with the crowd of humans. We look just like them apart from the pale skin, sharp teeth and long nails. And no, we didn't have fangs, this isn't Dracula.  Anyway, back to the point. Angels. When you see one, you know they're an angel. They're always beautiful. Us demons are more of a seductive, sexy, hot kinda of attractive. Angels are more of a pure, jaw dropping, leader type that people would just die for. 

These Angels start the wars. They enslave us Demons to do their dirty work, just so their hands don't get tainted. they threaten to kill our families, our friends, our everything. We comply as we're simply weak compared to them. Unlike the Angels who get their power from 'God', Our lord 'Satan' doesn't give a fuck about us and so doesn't feel the need to help us out. Like ever. 

That's when class of Demons come into play. Unlike Angels who can gain power and make their way through ranks, we're born into them. There are six classes of Demon: 

Servant  
Lower  
Middle  
Noble  
Lord  
Devil 

Servants were the lowest of the low. They weren't even human-look-a-likes. they took the form of animals. As the name suggests, they're Servants. They serve the higher classes.   
Middle class Demons are the middle. They look like humans, but aren't much of a threat. The most they could do is kill a rabbit with a click of their fingers.  
  
Nobles are people, or should I say Demons, who are pretty powerful. These would would work as Assassins or some other job. They aren't as useless as the Middle class and can do severe damage. But they lack combat skills. These guys are more of a spreading death kinda of deal. Sure, they can kill humans like killing an ant, but even so, compared to others, they weren't all that strong.   
  
Then we have Lord. The lord class are what we call the Runners of demon society. They run the place. Every other Demon works for them. They are the beautiful, sadistic demons who do what they want, when they want. They're still nice people, generally speaking. They aren't cocky and protect other weak Demons when need be.  they were the ones protecting other Demons from Angels.   
  
Last but not least we have Devils. There were only 17 known Devils. I was one of them. We were the next best thing to the Lord himself. That's how powerful we are. We didn't get involved with the things lower class Demons did. We simply indulged ourselves with parties, meetings and generally keeping a check on the world.  

At least that's what I should be doing had I not been kidnapped at the age of 216.

I. Eren Jaeger, am deeply in love with the very man who imprisoned me, a fallen Angel; Levi.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

When I first met him. It was love at first sight. I was in the human world,  working in a cafe. I'd taken the job as it was something to do. In the Demon world,  there wasn't much, other than being able to party,  sleep and of course,  spend time with your family. 

I didn't like doing that. I had around two weeks before my coming of age ceremony. The ceremony was something only noble class and above did. It was the time in which the Demon becomes 'mature'. This was apparently at the age of 215.

But anyway,  here I was,  bored out of my mind when boom! This short, yet magnificent man walks in, black suit and all. I don't think in all of my 215 (216 now) I've become a stuttering mess!

This guy who was a mystery to me at the time,  started becoming a regular at the coffee shop. My coworker Ymir said that he must have a thing for me as he only came on my shifts. 

I was starting to believe that myself. We'd flirt with each other now and then. I'd learnt his name; Levi. He was 28. I told him I was 21. We hit it off really well. I was starting to fall for him. 

But then I had my age ceremony. Hundreds upon hundreds of Demons came to my clans ball. I was sitting atop my throne and was watching the people dance. Every now and then,  a Noble or Lord would represent themselves or daughter to me,  trying to win my hand in marriage. 

What they didn't know was that I had developed a crush for a certain working man in the human world. They didn't need to know that however. I'm pretty sure they'd kill him,  despite the threat of me getting pissed and destroying China or something. 

Said man (Levi) opened the large dark doors at the entrance of the ball room. Everyone stopped dancing,  eating,  talking, they stopped everything. I was too busy sneakily talking to one of our maids,  Annie,  to notice. 

It was only until I heard one woman gasp that I looked away from Annie. There he was,  staring straight at me. I was so confused at the time. I didn't move. I was in shock. 

Levi took one step and everyone except me, hissed at him. They were on the defensive, protecting me of course 

I was one of the rare Devil class Demons. They weren't going to let this unknown man into the ceremony. I was the one who spoke up first. 

I stood up,  walking towards the edge of the thrones platform. I held my hand up,  signaling for everyone to stop. 

"You.. What are you doing here?" I was going straight to business. I couldn't let him stroll in like he was one of us. I was pretty confident in my ability to tell Demons and Angels apart from humans. I thought he was a human. Clearly I was wrong. 

He hummed in response. "A little birdie told me that there was a Devil holding their age ceremony. I simply wanted to see who it was. I never knew it was going to be you, Eren" 

Everyone in the room gasped at my name being said. What Levi had just told me,  I thought was utter bullshit. "Levi, what are you?"  I'd now began walking towards him. The people in the way moved,  creating a path. 

He smirked at me before presenting me with wings. My first thought was Angel. But then the wings were black and looked disgraceful in a way. 

It hit me then,  he was a fallen Angel. And fallen Angels are stronger than any Demon or Angel. "Does this answer your question?" I nodded. 

"More importantly, what's a fallen Angel like yourself doing here?" I relaxed a little. Fallen Angels are normally relaxed people on neither side. They minded their own business and didn't get involved. 

"I'm here to take you back to my home. Eren." But before I could protest, he'd knocked me out and I awoke tied to a bed.

The following year I'd spent in the human world. Locked up in this room. I say room but it was the size of a penthouse. Levi would come in early in the morning and leave late at night on this nights he didn't sleep in my bed. He never answered any questions. He'd beat me if I even tried to ask them,  so I settled with simply accepting my fate. I mean,  I wasn't too bad,  I got to curl up to him during bed and heck,  I even saw his naked body once. It was worth it!

 

So here I was,  in the present. Sitting on the sofa arguing about what film to watch with my beautiful kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always,  
> I wrote all of this on my phone believe it or not! 
> 
> Next chapter later tonight!


	3. Chapter 2: A usual yet unusual night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I should mention to you all that fallen Angels have both the powers of Angels and Demons, making them the most powerful beings except Satan and God themselves. 
> 
> And that Eren and Levi are actually fine with each other despite what happened in the past.

"What about a classic Disney?" 

"What, are you five? No, we're watching Insidious." 

"Leevi. I'm 216. Why not? I don't want to watch that film" I whined as I sat deeper into the soft sofa that was in my prison. Levi shook his head and played Insidious 2 anyway. Despite being a Demon myself, I couldn't stand the film. Any other horror movie I could watch without flinching, Insidious however made me a trembling mess. 

I swear to the Lord that Levi is a Sadist. He always like watching me suffer. In more ways than one. 

When I first got captured by him and awoke in my bed, I didn't even try to talk to him. He'd return only to give me food and water. Even though I could live for years without any, it helped me with staying healthy. Then after a week or to he'd begin talking to me. after a month he'd let me walk round the house. After six months, not much has changed but he sleeps in my bed now and hangs around with me.

I tried asking him repeatedly why he'd taken me; why a fallen Angel like himself would want to keep a Devil like me captive. I soon learned not to question things as he'd beat me. 

After living with Levi for just over a year now, I've gotten used to not seeing the outside world. It's not like I had to be out there, i was perfectly fine and content. I had all the movies, games, everything, I wanted. Part of me yearned to see the outside world again, to see my Clan and fellow Demon friends. I silently pushed that part of me side. 

Call me crazy but my crush on Levi had developed into a fall blown I'm-Head-Over-Heels kinda thing. It was just Levi's personality. Living with him, or rather, being held prisoner by him had allowed me to learn a bit more about him. How he had a big scar along his hips. How he was fond of spooning in bed and of course, I've seen his dick. It was only one ten second glance whilst he changed mind you. but that 10 second glance had me wanting more. 

I can easily say that Levi is my first true love. I've never liked Demons in that way, nor Angels or Humans. I wonder if it's a fallen angel thing? I'll never know however as it seems I'm stuck here for life. 

"Eren" Levi's voice drew me from my thoughts. I looked over to him, his arms were open as if to offer a cuddle. I took it of course. I am not watching this film without comfort. 

 

And so the evening soon came to an end. I was a trembling mess and Levi couldn't help but giggle at me. He stood up, pushing me off of his lap as he stretched his bones, a few clicking into place. Wow, he looked hot. "What is it, Eren? You've been staring" I choked on my own saliva a little. 

"O-Oh. Sorry" I can't help myself. It's just when you stretch your body like that I get to see your muscles stretch and what not. 

"Eren. Come here" I didn't move. His voice had changed from soft and light-hearted to deep, sensual yet commanding. 

I simply froze. It was something we Demons did when we felt threatened.  I looked away from him, feeling his entire aura change. He walked towards me. "Eren. Up. Now" Shit. I stood up within seconds, our bodies now practically touching. "I uh.." I looked down into his eyes.   

Before I knew it, Levi pressed his lips onto mine. Again; I froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry that this is mostly plot! I did get that little bit of love going through there though!
> 
> Angst in the next chapter, but with some fluff! (If you count creepy Yandere Levi as fluff) 
> 
> Also, expect a Levi's POV chapter soon. I'll explain it to the readers as to why Levi even kidnapped Eren in the first place!


	4. Chapter 3: Fuck you too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's car (s)  
> Lotus Evora : http://goo.gl/xeNBDj  
> Back Land rover: http://goo.gl/Wna5vf  
> Porsche: http://goo.gl/3BKb0Z  
> Mercedes: http://goo.gl/6f2lgC  
> Lamborghini: http://goo.gl/SL48PG http://goo.gl/AnCrWq

I never expected Levi's lips to be so soft. 

Like. I legit didn't think that they'd be so nice. Sure they taste a little like pizza but fuck, pizza is like the best thing ever! So that combined with someone who I've tried to get into bed with for over a year is like pure delight. I'd had or rather, still have a slight crush on Levi. Sure, the fact he kidnapped me has dulled the feeling down, but I can't help but think 'Damn I want him to suck me off' once or twice.. A day. 

Anyway, ignoring my sexual fantasies,  Here we are, My eyes still open, focusing on Levi's closed ones. Somewhere since he'd kissed me abruptly, his hands had found my ass and we gently caressing and groping the cheeks. Damn, he's good. 

Just as I closed my eyes and began kissing him back, everything stopped. Levi pulled away, face flushed. "Shit, I can't do this. Sorry. I..Just....Go to sleep" and with that, he simply walks out. 

 

I. Did that just happen? 

I sighed deeply before sitting back on the couch. I looked up at the clock, it was currently 9:07pm. Thoughts ran through my head. What if he felt reposed by me? I mean, I know for a fact humans find me the most attractive guy eve, but that’s just the devil hormones working. It wouldn't work on other Demons or Angels. It wouldn't work on Levi either. So maybe I am just..

I groaned, realizing that it wasn't worth it. I stood up, shaking the negative thoughts out of my head. It’s quite ironic actually. I'm a Demon who doesn't like the dwell on the bad things. “It’s not so bad. He’s stormed but like this few times before whenever he gets angry. He’ll come back in a minute.” Or I had hoped.

 

Just like that 30 minutes had passed and I was starting to worry. But before the worries could properly settle in under my skin, a rush of motivation and anger went through me. Who’s to say I couldn't leave right now. He left his wallet here, the doors open and I didn't hear his car leave. Yes, I have super hearing. 

And that’s exactly what I did. I grabbed his wallet, car keys and of course, house keys and closed the door behind me. My eyes widened at the sudden warmth around me. Our apartment or rather my prison was generally quite cold. Could be a Demon thing as I prefer to be in heat but who the hell cares?

I looked around and to my disbelief, it looked normal. Nothing like the apartment. Our apartment had light coloured  wall paper and furniture but the windows (Lack of windows more like) were always painted black so I've never seen true sunlight in ages. I guess it was Levi's way of stopping me miss the outside world. It had worked surprisingly. Could be a Demon thing though.

To normal humans that’d damage their eyes, coming out of such a house for so long, but then again, I'm not just some human.

The hallway was warm, in more ways than one. It was a long corridor with marble flooring, an elevator at the end of it.

Huh. So.. My assumptions were right and this was a Penthouse? I grinned, walking quickly but calmly toward the elevator. Once in the glass cage of an elevator, I pressed the P  button which I assumed was parking. 

When going down I noticed a big Lobby full of people. I then sensed another Demon. Not a Devi class (Luckily) but a Nobel class. My eyes followed the dark aura before then found the source of it. An eccentric woman with glasses, hair in a ponytail.. Talking to.. LEVI?

Okay, he’s a fallen Angel, i get it, it’s not that weird to have Demon friends, that’s generally how you fall from grace anyway, but.. I never expected Levi to allow her to hug him! I’m not even allowed to do that and I live with the guy. You know?

Screw it. A new wave of Jealousy hit me as they left eyeshot. I don’t need him. I don’t need Levi. I’ve already gotten his card, I know his pin. I’ve got the keys to his car. (Albeit I don’t what car it is..) I can do this!

Finally stepping out of the lift, I looked around all the cars. There were so many expensive ones. From a classic Black Land rover to a luxurious Grey Jaguar. Looking down at said car keys in my hand, I noticed how there were five different keys.

Five keys for five cars. I don’t see a bad looking car here.

I pressed the first key, yelping in surprise when a **Lotus Evora** unlocked. I can’t. Seriously? I know he’s way older than me and that’s saying something so of course he’s going to be rich but Jesus. 

Looking that one back I then tried the second set of keys. That **Back Land rover** unlocked. I grinned, trying the third. It was indeed a **Porsche**. Trying the fourth it was a **Mercedes**. About to get into the Mercedes I remembered a fifth key. Pressing i and frowning when nothing happened, I looked around.

There at the very end of the Parking lot was a Lamborghini. But not just any Lamborghini. No. This was a **Veneno Roadster**. Kill me nw. I’m so taking this one.

And that’s exactly what I did. I hoped in and started the engine, fanboying at the growl it gave me in return.  I put Levi’s wallet into the seat next to me and decided it was time for a little R&R.

Shopping spree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyebrows is introduced next chapter, sorry for late update. Life tbh. 
> 
> Also, check tags for spoilers as to who/what Erwin is.


	5. Chapter 4: Swag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swag, sassy Eren,, Eyebrows and blowjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a dick.

Okay when I said shopping spree, I meant buy a few clothes. Maybe buy some new headphones or some shit. But fuck.

Levi was rich. Not just rich, I'm talking billionaire.

Fuck man. How. Why. I'm over a century old and currently have like $5 to my name. Okay, I may have a few more hundred dollars in my bank but I lost my card back at my castle in hell. What's a man supposed to do? I was kidnapped, didn't exactly have the time to pop round to my room and pack my bags.

Not that I really missed it, Levi was rich as hell, let me rephrase that, rich as heaven. We Demons had a few hundred thousand here and there sure. My father had a few million sure. God knows how much Satan had, fuck. But here's Levi, a good $9 billion.

Now I regret only ordering one large pizza as to save him money.

And you know what, Levi's pretty stupid to have stormed out like that of. Especially since I know his pin and shit.

Anyway, back to the point; Levi's rich as heaven and I'm so buying myself the latest iPhone. Still got the 4s. Pretty sure there's a 5 out. Yeah. I need that crap. Got to keep myself updated on the world you know? I've missed a good year man. Levi didn't exactly go and buy me stuff I wanted. Yes, I'm ignoring the fact he did indeed buy me a ps4 and Xbox one.

So I was getting out of the car when this blonde chick, sorry dude, comes running up to me asking if he could and I quote here, take a selfie with the car. Pfft. Nerdy tech guys man. I of course said yeah, go ahead. I left before I could get asked for more though, adjusting my leather jacket and putting my shades on, obviously trying to show off. Call it a demon thing. I like looking down on others.

So it was like 10pm and I forgot that most shops would be closing. I looked around for a bit, looking like a bit of a looser. Saw the apple store was open. Got and iPhone 5s and an iPad mini because why not. May or May not of bought myself and Levi MacBooks.

Found the vans. Got a few pairs because I'm cool like that.

Went into Levi's and got Levi a shirt, I laughed for 10 minutes straight at the fact I had bought Levi a shirt, size small from Levi's. Yeah, I was actually in tears.

So whilst looking at shops, I came across this suit shop and saw this real nice black suit and navy tie. I'm wearing it now, shades on, piercings on show, looking hot as shit.

On my way back to the veneno roadster, got surrounded by a group of girls from high school. They were drooling over me. I was happy entertaining them until I checked my watch and realised it was 11pm. Fuck, how'd that go so quick.

I ended up leaving them and got into my car (Levi no longer owns this car from now on. It's too nice to give back, you know?) and began speeding off to a nightclub. A classy one I used to go to all the time. My friend/maid Annie's friends worked as bouncers. I hope she'd be here. Annie was a fine piece of ass and I haven't been laid lately. Pretty sure her friend Mikasa likes me too. She was hot too.

I miss females. Simply said. Been gay for too long. All Levi's fault.

I pulled up, Kpop still blasting out the windows (don't judge). Exo's two moons just playing freely, making everyone lining up look at the car, some gasped, some looked with envy, others just didn't give a fuck. I smirked, my devilishly handsome looks showing off. I turned the engine off and got out, running my hand through my hair.

Pretty sure a few people fainted.

I walked up to the bouncers, skipping the line. "Yo"

Reiner gasped and grinned. "Eren!! It's been forever!"

"So I've been missing for over a year and this is how you greet me. Thanks bro, thanks" ah, I feel it. The pain in my non beating heart. Nice to know I'm loved guys, really.

"Haha, Annie hasn't stopped going on about you. I'll call her, tell her you're in the area" I smiled and nodded. "Cheers man. I miss her, you know?"

He chuckled in agreement. "Anyway, go on through" I patted his shoulder. He's a true friend.

The club was hot and I sensed a strong sense of evil. Devil class at least. I walked up to the bar and told the bar man everything anyone brought was on me. The god damn Dj had to announce it and so for the next hour I had to deal with flirting from both women and men. Not one guy was attractive.

I was starting to get bored and remembered I had my phone so I took it out.

53 missed calls and 99+ unread messages. Levi sure is fast.

Eh, I'll go home in a while anyway. I slowly made my way through all messages anyway until I heard a chuckle next to me, giving me the heart attack of the year. How'd I not notice this guy sit next to me. I put my phone away and looked up to the man who was rudely reading my phone.

To say I chocked on my drink was an understatement. I also dropped it and let out a feminine scream.

This man was the exact copy of Steve Rogers and man, was a powerful demon. He had all the characteristics of a Devil class yet he was so much more. Heck, I'd bend over for this guy based on looks alone any day.

"Hello Eren." I gulped. That voice should be illegal, just like Levi's ass in tight jeans.

"Oh hi" just play it cool Jaeger. Play it cool.

"You're really cute, you know that? You should know who I am. Let's go have some fun. I need to talk to you about some stuff too. Concerning Demons and all that jazz"

It dawned on me then that this man wasn't just some Demon.

He was Satan, The Lord himself.

Oh shit. He was so hitting on me too.

 

I may or may not have let him kiss me.

 

It may or may not lead to a blowjob in Levi's car.

 

 

 

It so did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for:  
> Reading  
> Kudos  
> Comments  
> Bookmarks 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates every two days. Each 500 - 2000 words long.


End file.
